The Power of Thorns
by Spray-Painted Roses
Summary: The Charmed Ones children are grown up and fighting demons. But the threat of a new force threatens everything what they hold most dear. Eachother.
1. Chapter 1

A man and a woman appeared at the edge of a snowy waste. "Are you

absolutely sure it is here?" He asked for the millionth time.

The woman rolled her eyes. For an upper-level demon, Salamair sure was annoying.

"Of course its here." Maybe.

"I've had my minions searching for over three months, and the only thing we've found

is a few rusted cans of ravioli. In an Artic region. Can you believe humans?" The woman

smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Sorry, but your feminine wiles won't get you anywhere, youyou stupid fool."

The woman flipped her jet-black hair and turned away. "I'll go checkhow your demons are doing," she spat contemptuously.

Her body darkened, and then shattered into a million pieces.

Salamair shook his head. Sometimes he wondered why hekept her around. There were tons more demons that could sense power in the Underworld. And most of them weren't half as mouthy. Maybe it's because she was…

talented.

I mean, she had at least found a clue to where it was, more than dozens other

demons had failed to do even that. Though her cost was much bigger, it was worth it to

have at least a general idea of where it was.

A burst of smoke shot up from the ground,within it, a low-level demon appeared. "We found it!" the demon said nearly hopping with excitement.

The much more powerful being shot him a look filled with utter disgust.

"I'd kill you right now if I didn't need you to lead me to it." The minor demon

swallowed.

"Please follow me sir." Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Salamair sighed.

So that dramatic entrance earlier was just a pathetic attempt to impress him.

He was tired of minor demons trying to impress him with these theatrical displays of

power. Haven't they found out yet the only thing he was impressed by was results.

Well it wasn't entirely there fault. All the other powerful demons in the Underworld

rewarded pointless acts of cruelty and disorder. He shook his head fiercely.

Was he being rational? He had spent way too much time among humans.

Sighing again he waved his hand, disappearing in a shimmer of air…

…to appear in a cave constructed of ice. Glancing around, Salamair took

in his surroundings.

The cave was large but not huge. Besides being constructed of ice its only real interesting quality was the GINORMOUS spike in the center of this circular cavern.

He shook his head again. Did he just think the word "ginormous." Wow, prep

much, he thought, unaware that was a totally prep thought.

He really needed to stop hanging out with humans.

The dark haired female demon approached him. "I told you it was here."

"I didn't doubt it for a moment."

"Why?" she asked curiously. "You know I'd kill you if you failed. Now move."

She stepped aside, and smiled at him mockingly.

Ignoring her, hequickly approached the spike.

He pushed away the minor demons, who were staring atroughly rectangular dark shape in the ice.

Salamair admired the shape for a moment, basking in the anticipation of the power it promised.

The he pressed his hands against the great ice giant. Concentrating, he felt power rush to his hands.

No matter how many times he did this, he never got tired of the rush, that feeling of strength.

With his mind, he grabbed the power, and forced it into the huge

formation.

The powerful demon felt it resist him and his eyes widened. A great power

created this spire. He chuckled to himself.

Well what were you expecting? To find it hidden under a rock?

He closed his eyes, focusing his power even more. Unknown to him his

hands began to glow.

And suddenly the spire shattered.

Pieces shot everywhere, vanquishing half his demons. Who cares, he didn't need them now anyway.

He pushed his way through the broken ice, looking for the object that would make him Lord ofthe Underworld.

His eye caught on a dark shape amongst the clear ice.

Suddenly, he felt very tired. In his excitement he had been unaware of how much power destroying the spire had cost him. His defenses were down.

Well, at least until he claimed IT. More slowly this time, he approached the object. He reached for the dark power…

… and burst into flames. The dark-haired, sexy, female demon stood over

his ashes holding long-bladed athame.

"Hah, you fool, I manipulated you the whole time!" she spat on his ashes, "It's

mine now. Even better, you gave me a power-boost to find something I was going to take

you anyway."

She laughed cruelly. Something moved behind her. She turned, to find

that his pathetic minions were slowly backing out of the cavern.

Laughing again, she scooped up the cold, dark, rectangular object off the floor of the cavern.

Holding it to her chest, she drew a fragment of its power into herself. Then she raised one of her hands, crackling with black lightning, to eye level.

Laughing in the ecstasy of the power, she waved her hand at the terrified demons. A wave of the black lightning erupted from theground, incinerating all the hellspawn.

"The time of the great demonness, Tamarra isupon us," she yelled at the ceiling, "And with the Grimoire, I'll be unstoppable!"

She glanced down at the book in her arms.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the sisters, Chris, and Wyatt or Charmed. But I do own **

**Tamarra, Salamair, and all the other characters not shown in the show. So please ask my permission before using these characters or the concepts in this story.**

**I'd also appreciate it SO much if you'd review, I'd like to if this fic is any good.**

Chris groaned. Maybe if he kept his eyes closed, the sun would go away.

But more rational part of his brain told him he had to get up or he would miss class.

Groaning again, he rolled out of bed.

He grabbed some clothes, pulled them on, and rushed downstairs.

He ran into the kitchen reached out out one hand and a bagel flew into it. He was halfway out of the room when he heard an amused voice sat, "You do know that It's Saturday, right?"

He turned to see his blonde-haired brother, eating a bowl of cereal.

"You know, when they prophesized your birth, I bet they didn't know you were so annoying."

Wyatt grinned. "Well I'm twice-blessed. They probably didn't wantto add in that little detail, because Mom might have killed me at birth. The world needs me to much."

Chris turned away with a snarl disgusted with his older brothers ego.

"I'm going out."

"Out where?" called a voice from the stairs.

Chris sighed, and turned tosee his mother Piper descending the stairs.

"Mom, I'm 20. I don't need your permission to go places anymore."

"Like hell you do. If you don't want me to blow you up."

Chris chuckled and turned towards the door, knowing there was no chance that she would attack him.

Piper stared after him sadly.

What happened to the good old days when he thought she was actually going to attack him?

They grow up so fast, she thought shaking her head as she did so. She stalked into the kitchen to find her sister Paige laughing with her son.

"Paige, I could've have sworn you were upstairs in bed."

Paige colored slightly. "Well I came down the stairs really quietly."

"While I was standing there threateningChris. I know you orbed so just admit it."

Paige replied, patiently, "I thought we agreed Piper, orbing down to breakfast does not count as personal gain. You're just being your personal-gain-conscious-self, but you really need to loosen up."

Piper plodded over to the fridge, knowing her sister was right, but too proud to admit it.

"Where's Phoebe?" she asked, pulling the out the OJ.

"She said was going to work. But rumor has it," Paige smirked at Wyatt, "that she is having breakfast with a handsome stranger."

Piper laughed. "She and Coop are married, and they're still going on secret dates?"

"Apparently," Wyatt said standing up and putting his bowl in the sink and waving his hand. There was a flurry of blue orbs and the bowl was sparkling clean.

Piper narrowed her eyes, "That was most definitely personal gain."

Paige made a quick mental note not to do that particular trick in front of Piper.

But, Wyatt said, "Sorry Mom, I've got work today. I'm late."

Piper sighed and waved him out.

Paige giggled.

"What is it?"

"I guess you didn't know its Saturday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Nobody reviewed my last two chapters! Seriously, I'd appreciate it if you guys(and girls) would review. I'd like to know if this fic is worth continuing. Well, even if this story reviews horribly I'm still going to continue it. But I'd really appreciate the feedback.**

The demonness stared at the book in her lap.

She couldn't believe it wasn't the Grimoire.

She had searched for it for three months, and then three more months in that horrible icy waste.

And all she had found was this dumb green leather book.

Well I as well look at what I've discovered, she thought miserably. Her hand

moved to the dark wooden clasp.

Suddenly something tickled at the back of her mind.

Recognizing this as her magic-sensing ability, she pulled her hands from the clasp, and

not a moment too soon.

Where her fingers had been no more than a second before, three

long red and green thorns protruded.

If she had ignored her magical sixth sense, she would have ended up with a hand-kabob.

Tamarra smiled for the first time since she had destroyed that idiots remaining minions.

It wasn't the Grimoire, but it seemed it wasn't completely useless.

Grinning now, she telekinetically opened the book and flipped to a page at random.

This was going to be fun.

Chris tapped his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the music.

Then he paused.

Where the hell was he going? Nowhere. He had nowhere to go.

Maybe he could go get Billie and go kick some demon ass.

Nah.

He did too much of that anyway. He didn't want to turn into some weird kind of magical geek.

Wow, he was having conversations in his head.

That had to be unhealthy.

And he really needed to get a life. So where to go? Tapping his fingers to the beat of some Good Charlotte song, he tried to figure out something to do today.

Maybe Aunt Phoebe would want to do something.

Billie sat on her apartment drinking a can of Coke.

Wow. I'm so bored.

I haven't been this bored in… ever, she thought miserably.

Maybe the Demon of Boredom had cast a spell on her.

Grinning for a moment at that thought, her smile faded.

WHAT THE HELL!

This was so unlike her. Maybe she hadn't gotten enough sleep or something.

Well magic was always fun.

Most of the time.

When it wasn't trying to kill her.

Quickly improvising as she spoke,

"**Give me something fun to do,**

**I'm so bored I want to sue.**

**I want things to go my way,**

**So give me something fun to do today."**

She lit a red candle and through a four-leaf clover through the flame.

The four leaf clover hit the ground.

Darn. It didn't work.

She turned around and grabbed the TV remote, clicking and turning to MTV. She

watched a little of some lame celeb reality show, a man grabbed her head and started

making out with her.

Oh my god, she thought, leaning into the kiss.

Magic was such a pervert.

Chris sat in a café filled with plants.

How pathetic was that.

He was sitting in some place called the Tarot Café.

Alone.

He'd just come in for kicks. Ya know, check out the fake fortuneteller. Get a laugh or two.

But the stupid gypsy-woman was busy, so no laughs. Taking a deep sip from his coffee mug, he took in the marvelous caffeine.

Now he was so alert it was starting to give him a head ache. Behind him he heard a

tinkling of glass beads. He turned to see a weeping woman flee the shop. Chris turned

angrily to the beaded door, where a young brunette woman stood. She had a long colorful dress, and a tight white blouse, which Chris would have admired, if he wasn't

so angry.

Though he was glaring at her, she seemed unconcerned, as if she got it all the time.

Which she probably did.

"What did you tell her?" He demanded, while simultaneously telling himself that he must

NOT use magic on an innocent, no matter how much he wanted to rip her guts out, then

turn her into a pig, and feed her her own entrails.

"She wanted to know if her husband was cheating on her."

Oh.

But since she was phony it doesn't matter anyway.

Right?


End file.
